guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Flux
I really don't see how this can qualify as an elite when Power Leak is available. --Ufelder 07:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Because of the fact that it helps LOCK them at low energy, genius. Ubermancer 22:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Other non-elites can do the same. Please, lose the attitude. --Ufelder 11:34, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::I have to agree with Ufelder, -1 degen for 9 seconds is not sufficiently superior to Power Leak, and is mostly certainly not on par with Wither. Seva 11:17, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree with Ubermancer, not that I think this is particularly great. Neither power leak nor wither will help to keep someone near zero energy. Power leak is a 20s recharge and if they're already low, mostly wasted. Wither will get weapon swapped off immediately if they're low. --Fyren 11:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::MoR+ether lord. Leaves you about 11 attributes without stopping keeping it up 90% of the time, and MoR is all around very useful. 14:48, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::::This is why Ether Phantom becomes useful as a cover hex. An interrupt + energy degen is a very good combination. Not only have you wasted their energy on casting a spell, but the -2 enegry degen comes immediately after. This would otherwise require two skill slots, and frankly, this does both jobs soundly.(Terra Xin 09:31, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) panic? also gives -2 degen for ALOT longer duration. :And 25e, and no interrupt — Skuld 02:04, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Is the hex application contingent on a successful interrupt? Tarinoc 20:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::According to the wording, I'd say it is. See Power Leech. -- Sai Qui 05:58, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Imo this is useless in both forms of the game. -4 degen for a bit less time would be nice--Buzzer 03:00, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one who can't get this to recharge instantly? It seems to take 15sec regardless of whether the target is casting or not 84.64.43.244 :I can't get this to recharge instantly as well. Tested on player not casting, and while casting a non-spell skill (skill and signet). Doesn't recharge instantly under those scenarios.Dekan 16:03, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::fortunately for hidden skill nerfs, the instant recharge wasn't intended apparently. :::And how would you know that? --Ufelder 05:05, 13 December 2006 (CST) Because they tested for it, noob. usefulness if you manage to interrupt a spell every 16 seconds, you reduce your enemys natural regeneration by just under a third over time combine with energy tap and power leak to keep them constantly low This vs Power Leech Power Leech and Power Flux have same cast, energy cost, recharge. The only difference is Power Leech steals energy whenever they cast a spell. So Power Flux can lock a Paragon or Warrior, but how is effective is Power Leech on a caster? 2 pips of energy degen compared to energy stolen in 10 seconds is very dependent on how many spells the target casts. That is why I think PowerFlux wins, it is more flexible. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 17:42, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I just noticed something funny. It's the same chick getting Power Whatevered in both skill pics. Shido 12:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Talk about bad luck...I think she's in Recurring Insecurity too. -- Hyperion` 22:17, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Power Flux isn't going to be very useful on Paragons and Warriors since they rarely pack spells. The comparison between Flux and Leech is sound, but looking at it purely from how well the skills drain energy is one-sided. A caster hit by Power Flux will most likely continue casting as usual, but a caster affected by Power Leech is likely to stop casting to avoid the effects of the hex—which equals shutdown. --Ufelder 11:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) Removed note on how similar this skill is to Power Leech and simply added the related skills heading with power leech in it. Ckal Ktak 14:26, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Needs to be added to Interrupt skills quick reference ... but I'm not leet enough in Wikicode to know how. Apeiron 01:18, 2 January 2007 (CST) Unintentional Potty Humor I just realized how funny the name of this skill is. flux (flŭks) n. 3. (Medicine) The discharge of large quantities of fluid material from the body, especially the discharge of watery feces from the intestines. The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:31, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Lol now this skill is poisened in my mind for all eternity >_< power "flux"? Horrid images fill my mind haha Silver Sunlight 13:06, 12 April 2007 (CDT) I'll be the less than innocent one and point out that , its cousin, is a bukkake party xD — Skuld 13:11, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, I could have gone a whole life without having that image in my head. --Theeth (talk) 14:27, 12 April 2007 (CDT) What is bukkakke? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:31, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :You don't want to know, believe me. Google it, if you must... Arshay Duskbrow 14:54, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::When some ppl put a girl with her mouth open on a chair, and then the men start doing this lil'thing to themselfs? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:02, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::No don't google it if you're 15.... --Buzzer 06:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Whoa 16! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Ok, but you were 'level 15' yesterday ;) --Buzzer 08:53, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I don't know whats worse now : Power Flux or Power Leech (yes i was stupid enough to find out what bukkakke is lol) Silver Sunlight 14:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :U saw movies? It could be me playing in it. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 12:08, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::You can't your not 18 yet :P Silver Sunlight 08:26, 6 May 2007 (CDT) This girl must be having either a really bad or a really good day ;x... Vainity And Sorrow 06:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :It depends on what tickles your fancy. The girl in question, of course. >.> Flechette 07:36, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :: Her mouths wide open, so I think she's enjoying it... Who doesn't love drinking urine? -- 22:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::O.O Lost-Blue 06:45, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Don't you dare deny that you enjoy it Lost Blue :P -- Elisa Angelstine 00:50, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::Who said anything about urine? 82.17.105.0 19:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Sarah Michelle Gellar Saying the image appears to be Sarah Michelle Gellar seems more than a bit of guesswork to me - way too much of a stretch. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:28, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Haha I removed it... Silver Sunlight 10:57, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::http://www.buffy-vs-angel.com/images/smg145.jpg <-- same hair style, same face proportions, same nose, buffy-esque shot? Am I the only on seeing this? — Skuld 11:12, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::Can't see that. I get a "Sorry - Permission denied." Amagawd 11:17, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Same. Lord of all tyria 11:17, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: http://www.buffy-vs-angel.com/buffy3.shtml <-- 2nd row down, 3 along — Skuld 11:18, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::I sort of see it...not as clearly as you seem to. Lord of all tyria 11:21, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I agree, it sort of looks like her... but it could easily be anyone. Amagawd 11:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::No. Not in the slightest— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 11:26, 30 May 2007 (CDT) image:Power Flux.jpg = Sarah Michelle Gellar image:Power Leech.jpg = Melissa Joan Hart =D --Heelz 23:14, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :Look the same to me, except on 1 the energy is coming out in big blasts, on the other it's coming out in a cartoony "full of holes" manner, except the wrong way --Gimmethegepgun 23:00, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Looks more to me like her head is being impaled by giant sperm. :::Wow... Lotsa gutter-heads here... Power Flux looks like all her energy is flowing from a gaping hole in her head and Power Leech looks like she's getting hit by some vicious barbs of some sort in the face! I see no Bukake. You freaks! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 216.105.208.2 ( ) 23:26, 21 October 2007. ::::Then your not a real guy 0_o unknown person--Fighterbitsj 21:20, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Are you sure that's energy and that it's flowing out? --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 17:40, 1 July 2008 (UTC) (!) And postin' me too like some brain-dead AOL'er (T/ ) 08:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) High-res version Hmm. The icon for this spell changed recently. I can't seem to find a high-res version of the old icon on the wiki anymore. Could someone paste it on my talk page? <3 Clay85 05:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :The High-res version that is in my sealedplaycards zip file and dates from Aug 31, 2007 is this image that is on the wiki now. I don't think there ever was a different high-res version. --◄mendel► 06:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, interesting. Thanks. I guess I could alter the Power Leech spell icon. They're similar enough. Power Flux just looks so cool. ^_^ Mind Burn is similar as well. Clay85 20:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Meant Meant to be used together with Ether Phantom I guess - Monks with 1 E-regen = yummy.